


The Love that Shouldn't Be

by multifandomships_somanyships



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Falling In Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomships_somanyships/pseuds/multifandomships_somanyships
Summary: Angels and Demons were never supposed to fall in love, but sometimes life doesn't want to follow rules.





	The Love that Shouldn't Be

Love between an angel and a demon wasn’t something that was supposed to happen. Neither side was even supposed to have as much as a friendly conversation with the other. But life happened, and by the time that the Antichrist was put on earth, the love between Crowley and Aziraphale was greater than either would have ever imagined. Not that they would ever admit their feelings to each other.

Crowley, no matter how much he tried to hide it, had a big heart. He felt an attachment to the angel the moment they met, and it didn’t take long from there to realize that he was in love.

Aziraphale, however, was much more oblivious to his feelings. He had always liked Crowley, but it took the demon walking into a church to help him, and making sure to save his books from the explosion for Aziraphale to see just how incredibly in love he was.  
_____

When Aziraphale heard that Crowley was planning to steal holy water from a church, he was terrified. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many ways that the demon could get hurt, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Aziraphale pushed aside any concerns about his bosses finding out that he was helping a demon. He wasn’t going to let Crowley get hurt, and the only way to guarantee that it wouldn’t happen was to get the holy water himself.

Crowley was walking to his car when Aziraphale materialized in the passenger's seat. He had the holy water in his hands, not quite ready to give his friend one of the most dangerous things that a demon could have, but he knew that he had to.

After he had given Crowley the holy water, the demon offered to drive him wherever he wanted to go. There was so much hope on his face, and for a moment the same hope was written across Aziraphale face too. But then he got scared that something bad would happen if he said yes, he had already stolen holy water.

“You go to fast for me, Crowley.” It broke Aziraphale’s heart to have to say that and he could see that it broke Crowley’s a bit too. Of course that was probably just his imagination, there was no way that the demon actually liked him. An angle and a demon were never meant to be, it wasn’t something that ever happened, and was doubtedly something that would ever happen.  
_____

Crowley was devastated. Someone had burnt down the bookstore and killed his best friend.

He had wanted to run away with him, avoid the apocalypse, live a life of peace and happiness, but Aziraphale had said no, and Crowley had stayed. He considered running away now, going to Alpha Centauri, but there was no point in living in a world without the angel. So he sat, and drank, and waited for the end of the world.

All he had left was a book. Crowley didn’t care about what was in the book at all, only that it had belong to Aziraphale. It was the last he had of the angel, of his angel.

Crowley felt like there was no point in living if Aziraphale wasn’t there with him. At least there wasn’t much more time that he would have to be alone, and if he was lucky, he would die for real and not have Hell get a hold of him. An eternity in Hell without his angel wasn’t something that Crowley even wanted to think about, let alone go through.  
_____

They had done it, well Adam had, but they were there. The apocalypse had been stopped, earth was saved, and both of them were somehow still alive. There were still problems of course, Heaven and Hell knew that Crowley and Aziraphale had been working together and they were not happy about it. They knew that there would be a punishment, but they had a plan.

The body switch had worked, Heaven and Hell were going to leave them alone, for now.

They went to the Ritz to celebrate. A table seemed to miraculously open up when they arrived. It was the perfect table for the perfect meal. They pulled their chairs together so that they were no longer on opposite sides.

Crowley raised his glass. “To the world.”

“To the world,” echoed Aziraphale.

They both leaned closer to the other without even thinking, it just felt right. Aziraphale started talking and Crowley listened with a smile on his face. His angel was back and sitting right in front of him. Aziraphale was also smiling, so happy to be back in his body and able to talk to Crowley.

At some point Aziraphale had stopped talking, neither was sure when, but neither cared. They sat there, looking into each others eyes which were filled with pure happiness.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale was the one that broke the silence.

“Yes?”

Aziraphale’s hand shot up and grabbed Crowley’s coat, pulling him closer. He looked into the demon’s eyes for a moment before closing the gap and finally kissing him after thousands of years of waiting.

Crowley was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss, one that he had waited so long for.

They left the restaurant a few minutes later, hands intertwined, happier than either had been in 6000 years.


End file.
